


The last Alpha

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Parallel Universes, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls
Summary: You are the last of your kind, the most powerful creature in history, y/n the alpha, the only one who survived the killing of your royal family and your entire clan. A princess with No one to protect you must learn on your own. Your journey to find out what happened that day brings you to London England. Where you meet a bunch of curious shinigami, a two bratty earls, and a few demons. You slowly trust them and develop feelings for them. But what do you do when all of them fall for you? Your life went from calm and lonely to crazy and full. It's up to you to decide the path of the last alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV:  
"Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Where are you?!" You ran through your home searching for your family when you are grabbed from behind. "Wha? Brother!" You faced your only brother as he quickly picked you up and rushed to a corner where he summoned a black hole in the ground. He looked into your eyes. "Y/n. My dearest sister we won't see each other again. But you can still escape." You felt tears swell up in your eyes. "B-brother what's happening?" He kissed your head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." And with that, he dropped you into the hole. You looked up as the darkness surrounded you, only to see your dear brother being killed and dragged away. "Brother!!!"  
~~~  
You opened your eyes and looked around. An old barn on the outskirts of London. You sighed, "That horrible dream again, why won't It leave me alone?" You got up and dusted off your clothes and looked out the window. "Here we go again." You jumped out the window and ran along an old dirt path as you did everyday for the last 20 years since you were dumped into that barn by that black hole. You still wondered what happened that day, even though you might never figure it out. All you knew was that you held power, great power. And you were the last, the only alpha left in the world. You kept thinking of your brothers face as you headed to your normal spot behind an old funeral place with a big sign reading "the Undertaker" you smiled. The man was your only friend, he seems creepy though. You walked in the back door screaming. "Undertaker! Are you in??"

Undertakers POV:  
"Undertaker! Are you in??" That voice, it's her again! My lovely y/n, come to see me. "I'm right here my dear." I smiled at her and she sat on one of my coffins. "Anything new undy?" I smiled at her nickname for me and shook my head. "Not recently, perhaps you can fix that like you always do?" She giggled. "I don't always fix it!" I laughed and looked at the body in front of me. "Come here my dear, you know the body well don't you?" She nodded. "Then come tell me what's what, if your so good." She smirked and jumped off the black coffin, walking over and looking at the body. "Well this isn't fair undy, there's nothing in here." I laughed more. "Of course not. Nothing was left of the organs." She glared at me which turned out adorable.

Your POV:  
I watched as he moved the body away and the front door opened. "Undy who's this?" He looked at me and smiled. "My dear y/n, please go into the back, I have some business to attend to." I shrugged and nodded. Walking to the back of the shop and listening to undy crazy laugh, that's what I liked most about him.


	2. chapter 2

Your POV:  
You waited for undy to finish but he was taking longer than usual, you decided to take a peek. As you looked through the cracked door you saw a small child with a tall man next to him. "Now who is this?" You saw the tall man look over and you moved away quickly.

Sebastian's POV:  
I notice a small movement behind a door as my lord talks to the Undertaker. "Sorry for the interruption my lord, but it seems Undertaker has a guest at the moment." I watched my lord look at me and then to the door. Undertaker chuckled and dismissed it. "Just a visitor I've had for 20 years. She's like a child to me." I perked up. "Who is this she?" Undertaker walked over to the door and opened it, letting a woman walk through it and bow to us. "My name is y/n l/n. Nice to meet you." She looked nice and seemed to be well fed, I didn't notice when I was caught staring by the Undertaker. "She's a lovely one isn't she, but don't go try and steal her from me. Hahahaha she's special." I listened to his words and tried to find what special meant.

Your POV:  
The tall one kept staring at you so you hid behind undy. He just laughed at you. "Scared my dear? Don't be, these are my most valued clients. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis." You tilted your head and turned to sit on a coffin. "Nice to meet ya." The small one, your guessing is Ciel just huffed at you and looked at undy, but the tall one who your also guessing is Sebastian kept looking at you.

Sebastian's POV:  
She's beautiful, so beautiful. I am at a loss for words. But I mustn't get distracted, I have work to take care of. "Dear y/n, may I ask what relation you have to the Undertaker?" She looked at me funny, but adorable. "He's like a dad to me, but really we are just really good friends." I smiled knowing she wasn't taken, yet of course. For she will soon be mine, and mine alone.

Undertakers POV:  
I watched as he looked at her, he just kept staring so I broke the silence and gave the young earl the information he wanted with no charge. Sooner or later he left and I was alone once again with my dear y/n. "My dear, will you be staying the night again?" She shook her head and I pouted, like I always do. "Oh you wound my heart, very well. You may go explore London again if you wish. But be safe by dark." "Oh undy, I can take care of myself, I'm a grown lady." I smiled at grown lady with new admirers. I just simply nodded and gave one of my laughs to cheer her up. And like that, she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV:  
You ran along the rooftops, laughing at the freedom you had when you stopped to watch a woman get hit by a carriage. "Ouch. Don't think she will recover from that." You sat down and watched the crowd before a man with red hair jumped down, and oddly enough, stabbed her with a chainsaw. "What the hell?!" You stood up quickly and backed out of sight when the man jumped onto the roof. "Oh. well I'm done for the day, maybe I have time to go see my dear Undertaker." You gasped and the man looked your way smiling. "If your going to stare at me my dear at least let me see you." You gulped being caught, the man started walking to you. "Um. Hi, I'm y/n, y/n l/n." The man smiled at you.

Grell's POV:  
I looked at the woman in front of me. "I'm y/n, y/n l/n." I smiled at her and bowed. "Grell, Grell sutcliff. A deadly efficient reaper." I strike my signature pose and stuck my tongue out, making her giggle. "You seem friendly enough, I'm very glad to meet you, undy has told me so much about you." I lit up at her comment. Lowering my chainsaw and walking with her to the Undertakers shop. "Undertaker talked about me?" She nodded. "Y/n, are you by any chance the girl he has cared for, for the last 20 years?" She nodded and I felt bad. "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry about your family then. I was told about you. And how your somehow, special?" She tensed up and Undertaker met us at the door. "My dear y/n, in trouble already?" She laughed at him and walked inside. I followed swiftly.

Undertakers POV:  
Y/n walked in laughing, I see she Finally met my crimson rose. It took her long enough to run into Grell. "My dear y/n, can you go get me some cups for tea?" She nodded and left, I looked at Grell who was fixing his red hair. "So, do you like her? Isn't she all I said she was?" Grell nodded smiling. "Something about her does seem special, doesn't it." I looked down smiling. "If only you knew what I knew, you would know why she's special."

Grell's POV:  
We sat with Undertaker and y/n told me about herself. "Oh my dear, that's so sad. I'm sorry about your brother." She nodded and I smiled. "At least your still here. It would have been a shame if your entire family died, do you know who did it?" She shook her head, I could tell that tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I, uh I didn't mean to make you sad." I looked at her and I saw blood leaking from her eyes. "Y-you cry blood?" She wiped her eyes and nodded. "It only happens when I talk about my family."

Undertakers POV:  
I watched her cry, it hurt my heart seeing her like this. "Y/n do you need your little crow?" She nodded and I reached behind a coffin. I pulled out a stuffed red crow and she smiled. "Here you go." I saw her light up and take it. "Thank you undy. I really needed to see my little crow." I smiled and waited until y/n stopped crying. I stood up and reached into my robe. "I have something for you. For your birthday." She looked up at me and I smiled. Pulling out a box. "Here." Y/n took it and gasped when she opened it. I had bought her the most beautiful red stone I could find. I saw my crimson rose get a little upset that I didn't get him anything so I took his hand and pulled him out of the room, he looked confused and i smiled.

Your POV:  
You saw undy smile and take Grell to another room. But you didn't mind, you had the best gift ever in your hand. The front door opened and the same man from last time walked in, you think it was Sebastian. He smiled when he saw you holding a crow in your other hand. "Can I help you?" He nodded. "Lady l/n, my lord has invited you to a masquerade ball tomorrow night. Will you attend?" You looked at him confused, you just met this earl and now he is inviting you to his house? You smiled at Sebastian. "Of course I will attend, I just need to find something to wear." He smiled again. You could tell this smile was real. When Sebastian left undy came back out with a blushing Grell. "Hey undy, I just got invited to a masquerade ball by that little earl with the eye patch. Should I go?"


	4. chapter 4

Undertakers POV:  
"I just got invited to a masquerade ball by that little earl with an eye patch. should I go?" I frowned. "Y/n dear I don't think you should, you don't know them." She frowned and nodded. "But they seem so nice undy." I could tell she was being sarcastic so I laughed. She smiled and sat down on my coffins. "I am being serious I don't trust the butler. The way he looked at you Y/n, made me uneasy." She looked confused. I smiled. "If you want to go at least let me accompany you my dear." She smiled and jumped up and down. "I need something to wear undy!" I smiled.

Your POV:  
He smiled at you. "So you'll let me go. How can I find something nice to wear, it is a masquerade ball after all, I need a mask." Undy smiled and laughed. "You can talk to my rose about that. She's great at dresses." You jumped up and down and looked and Grell. "Please can you take me shopping. I saved over 2000 dollars. Will that be enough?" Grell smiled nodded at me. "I have the perfect dress for you." You jumped up and down more. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Undy hugged you. "Promise me you'll be good?" You nodded and stuck your tongue out at him. "Promise undy." Grell walked up to you. "Shall we? The dress shop might not he open later today." You nodded and grabbed your money you storied in a hole in the wall. Grell pulled you out the door.

Grell's POV:  
I pulled Y/n out of my darlings shop and down to the dress shop. "I hope the dress fits you Y/n." She looked at me with at confused look. "Grell. What color is this dress?" I smiled at her. "What else? It's a red dress." She giggled and looked with awe at the rows of dresses. I could tell she's never been here before. "You go look around. I will go find the dress I want you to try on." I ran off and she looked at the dresses of all different colors. She really was beautiful just like my darling Undertaker said she was. But why was she so special that he swore to protect her from everyone. I shrugged and found the dress. "Y/n I found it!"

Your POV:  
"Y/n! I found it!" You heard grell shout across the store. You ran to her and gasped. "T-this dress is so beautiful!" Grell held up a sparkly red dress. You were speechless as she turned the dress around and pulled out a mask with red and black feathers on it. "Do I even have enough to buy this?" You searched through your money and Grell smiled. "I'll pay for it darling, don't you worry." You chuckled nervously. "Oh no Grell I cant allow you to do that." Grell smiled more and pushed you into a dressing room with the dress. "Just try it on y/n! You have nothing to worry about!" you sighed and started changing into the dress.

Grell's POV:  
I pushed her inside the dressing room and heard her get changed, I quickly ran to the front and handed the cashier lady a card I swiped from William's desk. She swiped it in her little machine and told me I could buy as mush as I want. "Thank you, this means so much." I ran back to y/n as she exited the room. "OH! Wow you look so beautiful y/n! Your gonna be the envy of everyone at that little brats ball!" I handed her the mask and after she put it on, she rocked the dress. "Do you really think I look pretty? it might be to much." I laughed. "Oh nonsense! Now spin!"

Your POV:  
Grell told you to spin so you slowly turned around. He grew more excited and jumped up and down as you did. "Grell are you ok? you seem redder than you usually are." He laughed at you. "I'm fine y/n. You are so wearing that dress though, its perfect for you deary!" You blushed and went back into the dressing room. you could hear Grell talking to a man and then Grell's giggling. you walked out wearing your usual outfit and you saw Grell waving at a tall man dressed in black. you didn't mention it to Grell you just acted like you were just walking out of the room.


	5. chapter 5

Your POV:  
You rested up and got ready for the ball, undy put on his best tux and walked up to your room. "Y/n are you ready my little black rose?" You put on the mask and walked down stairs, you were so used to heeled boots that the high heels were trouble for you. "Yeah I'm ready, lets go." Grell was waiting for you along side undy and he was smiling at you. you walked outside and saw that Sebastian was waiting with a carriage, "My lady my young lord has instructed me to escort you to the mansion, you look absolutely beautiful." "T-Thank you but is it alright if my friend comes with me?" you pointed to undy and Sebastian glared , slowly nodding. "Thank you, come on undy." You and the undertaker got inside the carriage with Sebastian and the horses started moving.

Undertakers POV:  
The horses started up and the carriage began moving. We were on our way to the young earls mansion for a ball and I really didn't like the way the butler was looking at her, MY y/n. "So whats the phantomhive mansion like? I've never been inside." I look at her with a sweet smile and Sebastian glances at me. "It is a lovely place I am quite sure you'll like it. Although your friend undertaker might need to have word with the young lord about attending, it is invitation only." I glared and looked at y/n hoping to keep her attention on me. She just smiled at me. "Oh well I'm sure I can work something out with the young earl.

Sebastian's POV:  
Her dress its beautiful, I don't even mind that its red. "Well my lady, it seems we have arrived at the Phantomhive mansion." I Got out and helped y/n and undertaker out, much to my dismay I should have just shut the door on him and ordered the driver to go full speed then drive off a cliff. I lead y/n inside, her sounds of amazement bring me pride. The undertakers presence interrupting my feelings for y/n. I needed to get rid of him for a while. I lead y/n inside the ballroom and she gasps at the beauty.

Ciel's POV:  
I see y/n and my butler entering the ballroom and oh my, the dress shes wearing, its amazing. I of course walk up to her and i force my butler away so me and her could chat, but i kept having the feeling me and her were being watched by golden eyes, and i don't like it. I called my butler to my side and told him my discomfort. Surprisingly he growled, i watched him talk to y/n and it made my blood boil seeing her laugh. I felt a hand on my shoulder and there stood the undertaker. "Your here?" "As y/n's escort, if you have a brain in that head of yours keep your butler away from my y/n." I watched him walk away and y/n run up to him. She was smiling, so full of happiness and light. Makes me think of my mom. I go find my butler. 

Alois POV:  
"Isn't she beautiful? I'm glad ciel invited us or we would have never met her." I looked at my butler and smiled, "Your highness she is in the company of a shinigami, how do you plan on speaking to her?" "Don't worry, she will be alone soon, and then mine. All mine..."


	6. chapter 6

Alois POV:  
I watched y/n dance with everybody and talk to ciel. For some reason when she looked over at me I felt hot, my face warmed up. I glanced away from her and then at my butler, I saw him staring at her intensely. "Stop looking at her. I don't want her to be touched by anyone but me Claude." He looked down at me and his eyes twitched. "Your highness, you need to acquire her before you can touch her, and her love is a race. Many men have entered, what chance do you have?" I stomped my foot and stormed off. "Stupid Claude, like he has any chance. Hmm, So y/n is a race? Well lets go meet the racers."

Your POV:  
The party was entering the slow dancing and you looked around for a partner. You saw many men approach you at the same time wanting to dance, you didn't want to hurt any of their feelings so you just took turns dancing with them all. while you were dancing you came across a tall man dressed like Sebastian, he introduced himself as Claude Faustus of the trancy manor. You gazed into his eyes and saw only gold. "Claude, your eyes are beautiful." He gave you a smile and bowed as the next partner approached, it was Sebastian. 

Sebastian's POV:  
I danced with y/n and she looked like she was deep in thought. "Lady y/n, please do not go near that other butler. I assure you he is trouble." She looked at me and took my hand. she walked me outside with many other men glaring at me. "Sebastian i know what you are" i smiled at her. "Quick aren't we?"

Ciel's POV:  
My butler and y/n were outside, I would not stand to lose to my butler! I quickly ran outside and demanded my butler away. He of course did without hesitation. i looked at y/n "I'm sorry lady y/n he wont bother you again, now please come back to the party I wish to dance with you. She nodded at me and i hooked my arm with hers and walked her inside. I received many bad looks from the surrounding men.

Your POV:  
You finally made it back and danced with the remaining men, relieved when you ended up with undy. "Are you enjoying yourself my little y/n?" You nodded. "But i'm ready to go home if you want. I keep getting weird looks from guys." You could have sworn you saw undy tense up and growl. "Then lets go my dear, my rose will be happy to see you again." You smiled at the thought of seeing grell again. You hooked your arm with the undy and walked out with your head on his shoulder. You felt eyes dart to you and watch you. You got into a carriage with your silver haired companion and left back to the morgue.


	7. chapter 7

Your POV:  
You smiled seeing the morgue come into view. "I love this place." Undy smiled at you and the carriage stopped. The door opened and you got out. "Y/n dear! how was the ball?" You smiled seeing grell waiting for you. "It was amazing, I met so many new people." Grell smiled at you and undy lead you inside. "Why don't you stay the night and head back home in the morning?" you yawned and nodded. "Some sleep would be good, I got more exploring to do tomorrow." You watched the two reapers in front of you smile. You headed up to the spare room undy decorated for you. "Just as i left it." You plopped down onto your bed still wearing the dress. You didn't bother to take it off instead you just passed out.

Undertakers POV:  
I heard my y/n fall on her bed and i smiled. "Rose, we need to talk." Grell nodded. i sat my rose down and she looked at me worried. "I fear y/n is now in danger, at the ball many men were staring at her, i didn't like it." "Who was it darling?" I sighed. "For one, that butler was looking at her, so was the earl, and many more. It seems everyone was looking at her at all times." I saw my rose grow uneasy. "Darling, on account of what she is, you cant let her fall into the hands of someone who would use her." I nodded. "That's why I need your help, she likes you and she trusts you. I need you to go exploring with her tomorrow." My rose looked at me again. "Darling, i have work. If you want I can take her with me?" I nodded.

Grell's POV:  
My darling told me what to do to protect y/n, I could not believe my dear Sebby was looking at her. "I know she's special but why does my Sebby have to be interested in her? What about me?" I looked down and went home. I had to come back early tomorrow morning to take y/n with me to work. The next morning i walked into my darlings shop and there was y/n sitting on a coffin holding her red crow. "Y/n dear, are you ready to go?" She looked at me and smiled. "Ready as ever! I've always wanted to go to the shinigami dispatch, I've hard so much about it." I smiled and walked out, y/n following me quickly. By the time we got to the main building I had to clock in in five minutes. "I'm sorry y/n I don't have time to show you around. If you want to can go find my darling will, he can show you around if hes not too busy." She frowned at me and nodded.

Your POV:  
You watched as grell walked away and you were left alone in a strange place. You sighed and began to walk around. Soon bumping into a reaper with blond and black hair. "Oh! I'm sorry sir I'm looking for someone named will." The man stares at you for a second and then coughs. "I know who your talking about, i'll take you to him." You smile and follow the man deeper into the building. The man tells you all about the shinigami dispatch and you listen carefully. He asks for your name and you freeze up. "Oh, uh, my name. Its y/n." he smiles. "My names Ronald, Ronald Knox."

Ronald's POV:  
The woman in front of me, shes amazing. What does she want with the boss though? I lead her to his office and i kiss her hand. she blushes darkly and i smile, I leave her alone and watch as she enters his office. "I hope she starts working here, Then id have a real reason to come to work." I strut down the hall back to my own office and i think of her. "Y/n, y/n y/n y/n. What a beautiful name." "Whats a beautiful name?" I look and see my friends Eric slingby and Alan Humphreys. "Nothing, just a new girl, shes so damn beautiful." They both look at me and laugh. "Head over heels for a girl you just met?" I glare at them and go into my office. I can hear Eric talking. "Hmm, if shes got him believing in love at first sight, she must be quite the looker. Lets go check it out Alan."

Williams POV:  
A girl walked into my office unannounced. "Can i help you?"


	8. chapter 8

William's POV:  
I looked at the woman who entered my office without knocking, she sat down and looked at me smiling. "You must be will right? Grell said to come see you for a tour." I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "I was not aware of a new girl. Whats your name?" See looked at me and stood up, holding out her hand. "Y/n, y/n l/n." I shook her hand and walked out of my office. "Follow me then." She smiled and followed me down the hall. 

Your POV:  
You followed william down the hall and looked at each office. you saw many shinigami turn their heads and look at you, smiling. "Wow, this place is so nice and clean! Wow its very bright!" you saw william turn his head and nod. "This is the shinigami dispatch society. Where skilled and trained death gods care and retrieve cinematic records to store them in the archives." You smiled at his explanation, even though you already knew everything there is to know about shinigami. "Thank you for the explanation."

Ronald's POV:  
I watched y/n walk away with the boss and my blood boiled. "Hey Ronnie what are you doing??" i jumped and turned around to see my best friend. "Senpai! You scared me!" I turned back and saw y/n disappeared with the boss. "Awe, man they are gone...." Grell looked at me. "Who's gone Ronnie?" I sighed. "The new girl that's gonna start working here. Ahh~ the lovely Y/n" I didn't see when grell looked confused. I sighed happily. "Oh Senpai she's perfect, perfect in every way." I happily walked off and down the hall trying to find y/n.

Grell's POV:  
I watched Ronnie walk away happy. "Oh dear, now I have to break the news that y/n isn't working here. I need to hurry and find them though." I ran down the hall looking for y/n. I searched every hall until I found her walking with my darling will. "Y/N! I finally found you!" I saw her turn to me and will gave me a glare. "Oh! Grell, you were looking for me?" I nodded and pulled her away from will. "Excuse me! Sutcliff unhand her, we are in the middle of a tour!" I ignore him and pull y/n away. "Y/n dear, it seems my friend and coworker thinks your working here." Y/n looked at me confused. "Grell i'm not a shinigami! I cant work here!" I sighed. "Y/n i think i should take you on an assignment so that way no one else thinks your working here." She nodded and me and we turned to leave. "Hold it sutcliff!" I turned to will and he looked really mad.

William's POV:  
I stormed up to grell. "Explain what she meant by 'i am not a shinigami i cant work here'!" Grell looked at me shyly and grabbed my arm, i protested harshly and got dragged further down the hall. "Release me!" Grell let go and looked at me. "Darling, this is the girl, that undertaker took in 20 years ago." I froze with my mouth open. "S-she?" Grell nodded and I looked at the woman smiling at me and Grell. I walked slowly to her and looked her up and down. "So, your thee y/n. the one we have all heard about." She looked way and nodded slowly. "What are you then? y/n."


	9. chapter 9

Your POV:  
You looked away as william asked you the question you always kept a secret. "What are you then? y/n." You watched as grells head stayed down and william took a step closer. "I-I-I.... i cant tell you!" You backed up and took off down the hall. You ran far away from the two shinigami and eventually found your way outside. You ran and ran until you jumped on a roof in the middle of town. You sat down and watched the busy people on the street below and a low chuckle startled you. "Whats wrong my lady? You seem depressed." You jumped and turned around to meet the man known as Sebastian. "I-I don't know what you are talking about Sebastian." You stood up and began walking normally. You felt an arm around you and you were lifted off the ground. "W-Wha!?" You were lifted into Sebastian's arms and carried to the phantomhive mansion. "Put me down! Put me down now!" "Now now y/n, I was simply asked to bring you to my lord." You extended your claws and scratched Sebastian's face, making him drop you. "I said put me down!" You ran away from him.

Sebastian's POV:  
I held my face and growled. "Y/n, y/n, y/n.....no need to run." I followed her and trapped her in an ally. "Y/n, my lord has requested me to bring you to him. I must not disobey him." She looked at me and growled. I smirked and walked to her. "Just follow me, or I carry you. Your choice y/n." She raised her hand to scratch me and I caught it. She growled loudly at me and I stepped back as a shinigami jumped down. "Back off demon!" 

Ronald's POV:  
I jumped between my Y/n and that demon. He growled at me and vanished. I looked at y/n. "Are you okay y/n?" She nodded at me and Grell jumped down followed by the boss. "Y/n! there you are!" I saw Grell hug her and the boss looked at me. "What happened here Knox?" "A demon tried to attack her." I felt pride in protecting y/n and I hoped she would see that i'm the man for her. I saw Eric and Alan jump down from the roof and land next to me. "Hey guys, hows it goin?" They looked at me. "Pretty good Ronald, but the boss said am emergency happened and we needed to follow him. whats going on?" I pointed to y/n. 

Your POV:  
You saw Ronald point to you and you tilted your head. Then two men jogged up to you, and introduced themselves as Eric slingby and Alan Humphreys. "So, I heard ya gonna start working with us?" You looked down and then to grell. "N-No, i'm just visiting with Grell today." You saw the many faces of the men frown in disappointment. "But you would make such a good shinigami. We would train ya as well." you frowned at Eric. "I'm sorry." Just then you heard a thump behind you and the familiar laugh of undy. "Has my little y/n gotten in trouble?" You smiled and turned around. "No undy, just drama." He laughed and you smiled, Grell walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Oh really? Well then ill be glad to take her home then." Undertaker held out his hand and you smiled. You said goodbye to the frowning men and grell, heading back to the morgue. 

??? POV:  
"S-Shes amazing, her skin so flawless, her eyes so e/c, her hair! Oh its so h/c! I must have her to myself! She can be my little birdy and i'll treat her well. hehehe~~"


	10. chapter 10

Your POV: 

A few days after the incident you got another invitation to a ball, this one was the trancy mansion. You argued with undy about him not letting you go until he finally gave in. "Thank you! thank you! I love parties!" You ran upstairs and got the red dress, which was now your official party dress. Undy walked you inside as your permanent guard. You saw so many people dancing and laughing. "Wow, its so energetic." Undy smiled at you and you ran off to go meet and greet, eventually meeting the earl himself. "Ah~ You look so pretty y/n, welcome to my mansion!" You did a slight curtsy and saw Claude. "Oh I remember you, Claude right?" He nodded and you smiled. He kissed your hand, making you blush. "S-Such a g-gentlemen." He smiled at you and alois pulled you away from him. "Y/n lets dance!" once again you felt eyes on you as you danced.

??? POV: 

"Ah~~ That dress, its perfect. Oh how it brings out her curves. I cant take it I must have her." I was startled by a cough. "What? Oh its just you, where is your master Claude?" He glares at me "You wish to join the race for ms y/n's heart?" I nod quickly. "Then I suggest you act properly. The racers will be meeting tomorrow night at the old abandoned factory. 11 pm sharp. Don't be late." I nod and he walks away. 'Hmm, racers for her heart. This might be interesting to see who else has fallen.' I walk to the wine area and I see y/n walking to me. I stand up straight. "Hello there ms. and what might your name be?" She smiles at me and grabs a glass of wine. "Y/n, good day."

Alois POV: 

My butler just told me there is a meeting tomorrow over y/n's heart, interesting. I keep my eyes on her and I see Ciel talking to her. 'Y/n looks upset, whats going on?' I creep closer to them and overhear their conversation. "Lord phantomhive if you wish to see me please do not send your butler to kidnap me next time! That was very rude!" "Please forgive me lady y/n, I simply wished to talk with you, my butler acted on his own." I crept away smirking. 'Ciel got on her bad side, that's perfect for me.'

Sebastian's POV:

'She wont even look at me, I think I acted a little to forcefully the last time we met.' I stood tall and properly as my lord walked past me. "You got me in trouble you damned demon." I smirk to myself and follow him. 'I will figure out more at this meeting.' My lord looked at me. "Clear my plans for tomorrow we have a meeting." I nod. "Yes my lord."

Claude's POV: 

'Men are staring at her again. How many people are going to that meeting?' I walk with my highness to a possible (Racer). "Alright so the meeting is tomorrow?" My highness nods and I keep my eye on y/n. I also keep an eye on that silver haired reaper that accompanied her. What was he to her? Father? Lover? Guardian? Friend? I could not figure it out!

Undertakers POV: 

Things seemed to be going well with my y/n. Shes dancing, talking, and just having fun. "Excuse me." I turn to a butler with gold eyes. "What exactly are you to y/n l/n?" I tense up. "I beg your pardon?" "What are you to y/n? Are you her father? Lover? Guardian? What are you?" I looked at the butler. "Whats your concern?" He looks away and i see him staring at my y/n. "I just wished to know." I glared at him as he walked away and to my y/n.


	11. chapter 11

Your POV:  
You yawned a small bit and continued to talk to the earl Trancy. "Anyways y/n, I would really like for you to be my guest at my mansion for a few days and-" He was interrupted by his butler. "Your highness may I please speak to y/n about a matter concerning her friend?" You saw Alois tense up and huff. "Be quick!" He walked away and Claude stood in front of you. "My dearest y/n, may I ask what your relation with that man is?" "Hes my friend, well practically my father but hes really my friend." You saw Claude smile slightly and bow as he walked away. "Thank you, y/n." 

Sebastian's POV:  
I walked up to y/n and took her arm. "My dear please follow me I need to speak with you." She was hesitant about following me. "Please y/n I wont hurt you." She sighed and let me lead her outside. I immediately bowed down. "Please forgive me for my actions the last time we met. It was improper and rude of me to try and capture you like that." I could tell she was surprised. "Sebastian, it might take some time for me to forgive and forget but your a demon, demons do demon things." "Indeed, and I greatly apologies for it." I stood up once more and she took my arm. "I would like to talk with you, I don't really like the party anymore. Care to take a walk?" I nodded and followed her into the garden. "There has been much talk about you y/n. Everyone wants to know what it is about you that makes us all intrigued." "Sebastian, you do know I'm different, and apparently so does everyone else. But why suddenly am I the talk of the parties?" I pick a rose and hand it to her. "Because my dear, everyone agrees that you are....special."

Your POV:  
"Everyone agrees that you are....special." You tense up and look away. 'They know?' You smell the rose that he gave you and look at the active party indoors. "Well, I am sorta...special I guess." "Indeed you are, now come. As much as I hate to cut this short people at the ball will be wondering where we are. Or perhaps, where you are." You nod and put the rose in your hair, taking Sebastian's arm and letting him walk you inside. As soon as you got inside undertaker approached you. "Its time to go y/n." You nodded and took his arm, walking to the Earl Trancy. "Thank you for the wonderful party, but I'm afraid we must be going now." "What! No you cant go yet!" He hugged your dress and you patted his back. "Please forgive us, but we have other things planned for today." You felt undertaker tighten his hold on your arm as others were approaching. "Y/n we must go. we need to stay on schedule." You nodded once more and pried Alois's hands off your dress. "Good night earl." You left with undertaker, ignoring the pleads from the small blond.


	12. chapter 12

Undertaker's POV:  
I waited calmly for my y/n to fall asleep. "So sweet and peaceful, its surprising shes deadly." Once i was sure she was asleep I crept out of her room and down the stairs. "This meeting cant happen, I need to go and keep y/n to myself." I quickly ran out the door and to my horse. "Sorry old girl, not transporting a body this time." My horse neighed at me and I climbed on. I soon was rushing to make the meeting on time.

Sebastian's POV:  
I loaded up the carriage for the meeting. I was anxious to meet the others who wanted my y/n. "Sebastian lets go, its almost 11." I turned to my lord, anger clearly present in my face. "Very....well my lord." I helped him into the carriage and gave the directions to the driver. "Please get us to this location as quick as possible." The driver nodded at me and I climbed into the carriage. As the carriage started moving I began to think of y/n. My mind wandering and turning me into a sort of trance.

Ciel's POV:   
My butler looked lost in space. "Sebastian. Are you listening?" He blinked a few times and looked at me. "Forgive me my lord I was somewhere else." I huffed at him. "This meeting Sebastian, how many people do you think will show up?" "Not sure my lord, going back to the ball it seemed almost every man was looking at y/n." I tensed up. "Then if every man shows up, we need to make sure that she is mine." "My lord, with no disrespect. You are a child." I looked at him quickly. "Excuse me?!" Sebastian closed his eyes in a sort of relaxed way. "You are a child, compared to y/n you have absolutely no chance." I lunged across the carriage and smacked him across the face. "You do not speak to me that way!"

Sebastian's POV:  
He smacked me, I guess I got on his nerves. "For your information Sebastian, I do have a chance. I have as much of a chance as anyone!" I chuckled slightly and the carriage came to a stop. "We will see my lord, we will see." I opened the carriage door and Ciel got out without my help. "Lets go you damn demon." I kept a small smirk as I followed him. Looking around I saw a large warehouse and men standing at the entrance smoking. My lord walked up to them and tried to walk past but was stopped. 

Guard POV:   
"Where you goin little one? This isn't a place for kids." The small child kicked my leg. "Let me through heathen I am attending this meeting!" The kid ran past me and i looked at his butler. "What the hell is his problem?!" "He is being a brat." I rubbed my knee. "No kidding! You can go in man, but kick that kid for me." I saw him nod with a smirk and walk past me. "Ouch damn what boy wears heels?" I saw the other guards laughing. "Hey shut up! You get kicked by him!"

Alois POV:   
I sat at my chair waiting to see who else would show. When ciel walked in i began to smile. "I knew you would show Ciel!" Everyone turned to the panting boy. "Were you running?" Ciel nodded and sat at his chair. Soon Sebastian came in calmly behind him and I swore I saw ciel glare at him. Sebastian quietly took his seat and others soon arrived. Before i could blink the room was soon crowded and everyone had a seat. I looked at Claude who was Patiently sitting down. A man stood up and walked cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting."

Druitt POV:   
Everyone looked at me. "Well, this is a bigger turnout then i thought. Now now onto the reason we all have to live. The beautiful Y/n L/n." I saw everyone perk up and draw full attention to me. "Alright, shes clearly a goddess. A figure sent from heaven above to steal the hearts of all who see her. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of e/c. And her hair, so h/l and h/c. It is clear that only one may have her." I saw a golden eyed butler raise his hand. "The silver haired reaper is protective of her. How can we get past him." Right at that moment the door opened. 

Undertakers POV:   
I walked in with a scowl on my face and eyed the familiar faces of my old friends as well as strangers. "Your all wasting your time here, y/n deserves better than all of you combined." I slammed the doors behind me. "Shes not a prize and shes not going to accept any of this." A few men stood up. "And do you think your good enough for her?! Your a creepy freak!" "I might be a freak but I am a freak who has known y/n for 20 years, I practically raised her." More men stood up. "Then your more of a father? How could you come to a meeting for your daughters heart then you perv!" I glared at them and more stood up. "You might have known her longest but that doesn't mean she wants you!" "Y/n might not want me, but she doesn't want any of you either."


	13. Chapter 13

Undertakers POV:   
I watched everyone get out of their seats. "Listen you silver haired freak, if you raised y/n then you cant be in this race. That's a perv move!" I growled "Y/n, you don't have the right to call MY y/n by her name. i'm just here to tell you its pointless." I quickly turned and walked out the doors, the men behind me exploding into yells and arguments with each other. 'Well, I guess I started something.' On my way back to my horse I noticed a note attached to her saddle. "hmm?" 

_Dear undertaker, your y/n is in trouble. I attended the meeting tonight after dropping off my master and i witnessed your outburst. I don't deserve y/n more than the others. I know you know who I am and I know you don't like me, but I mean you and y/n no harm. I only wish to help her so please come to the address listed below and bring her if you wish. Until then- 

Her prince.

Ps. i know what she is.

Those words struck me. "Who knows? Who is this prince?" I rushed home to my y/n and saw her sleeping on my coffins with my rose laying on a couch. "My sleeping nightmare, they wont get you." 

Claude's POV:   
I watched as undertaker walked out and everyone began yelling. "Hes gonna ruin everything!" "He cant stop the race!" "What are the rules??" "Can we kill him??" I looked at my highness who was also yelling. "I say we eliminate him before the race begins!" "Your highness, act properly. Ill take care of the shinigami." I saw everyone turn to me. "This is perfect!" Lord druitt clapped his hands. "the brute can take out the problem and then y/n shall be one of ours for the taking! Oh I can feel her soft hair against me now!" I growl slightly. "Hold on, there is something else. She not human and none of us knows what she is. How can we try to win her?" 

Sebastian's POV:  
"Shes not human and none of us knows what she is. How can we try to win her." I smirk slightly and my lord looks at me. "Why are you smirking you damn demon? Do you know what she is?" I nod slowly and get up, making my way to the door and walking out. At the moment i left i heard my lord yell "Sebastian knows what she is! He just left!" "Well it seems I must leave before i'm swarmed. I'm coming for you y/n." I took off to a sprint as the doors flew open to the warehouse. "SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!!"

Your POV:   
"SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!" You shot your eyes open and sat up. "What was that?!" You saw undertaker laying down with his head on your lap. "Undy? Undy??" "Hmm? Yes what is it my little devil?" "Why are you sleeping here when you have a bed?" He got up and stretched. "The same reason your not in your bed y/n. Now why are you awake?" "I-I heard someone shout a name.


End file.
